


Working Hard

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: Belle has a crush on her senior co-worker Mr. Gold and she's pretty sure it's mutual. Maybe she can be brave enough to find out...





	Working Hard

“How’s it going?” Belle popped her head into her co-worker’s office.

Belle had been assigned the office directly beside Mr. Gold’s when she started because it was the only one available. She’d been intimidated at first because rumor had it that Gold did not suffer fools lightly but she’d quickly found him more than accommodating. He was quite senior in the company and besides being a fount of knowledge, he turned out to have an extraordinarily appealing dry humor. She looked forward to bringing him her assignments to review and sharing her more astute observations. Gold was not a man given to easy praise so a good word from him meant that much more. His esteem gave her a little thrill that, if she was honest with herself, wasn’t really work related at all.

It didn’t hurt that she also found him quite attractive, with his crooked smile and warm, dark eyes. He'd given every indication that her physical appreciation was mutual, though neither of them had directly addressed it, yet.

Mr. Gold looked up from his computer keyboard, swiveling slightly toward her in his chair. “Haven’t killed anyone yet. But it’s still early.”

Taking his smile as an invitation, Belle slipped into the office and leaned against the wall in her customary spot. It was common practice for them them to stop by a few times a day to chat or vent or, more recently, flirt. That latest addition had started subtly with a few well placed compliments, a touch on the hand or shoulder. More recently, things had escalated to bolder gestures but still walked that fine line of innuendo.

She crossed her arms, hoping he noticed the way it made her cleavage just visible at her modest neckline.“That good, huh?”

He shrugged one shoulder, hands settling on the armrests. “Been worse.”

Belle carefully drew her attention away from the way his knees splayed as he rolled the chair gently side to side. That also felt like an invitation, one she’d thought many times of taking. But those were not the kind of thoughts conducive to maintaining a conversation. Those were the kind of thoughts she would play out later at her leisure, in a more private location.

“You do look tired.” She leaned her hips forward to knock one knee playfully against his.

He made a face. “I’m old. Old people always look tired.”

It was a joke he made frequently, highlighting the age difference between them, she at nearly 30 and him knocking on the door to 50. It was frustrating in that it felt like a wall he was putting up, a way to point out how unsuitable their mutual attraction really was.

She rolled her eyes. “Haven’t you ever heard anyone say ‘you’re only as old as you feel?’”

He blew out a breath. “Well, in that case I’m bloody ancient.”

“Mm, just my type,” she sighed, arching one eyebrow.

Gold’s eyes widened slightly, two points of color appearing high on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, glancing away and back to her face with a chuckle. “Why Miss French, I had no idea you were so… open minded…”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She offered him a wicked grin.

He returned it and she felt her stomach clench. “Not at all.”

They fell silent a moment, the shared amusement slowly fading. Tension stretched between them to the point where Belle felt she would snap like a rubber band. She fiddled with a ring on her right hand, debating whether she would put a voice the things she was thinking. The brazen things she’d been working up the courage to say for weeks.

Abruptly, Gold turned back to his desk and began to type furiously, conspicuously not looking at her anymore. It wasn’t exactly a dismissal, more of a retreat. He’d done it before and she’d never pursued anything further than that. Not yet, anyway.

Do the brave thing, Belle reminded herself.

She moved closer to the desk, pitching her voice low. “You know, I wouldn’t mind helping you… relieve a little stress. That is, if you’re, ah, up for it.”

Without looking up, Gold made a half-choking noise, his long elegant fingers skittering across the keys. “Um.”

Belle bit her lip. “Too much? I’m… I’m not entirely kidding, you know.”

At that he met her gaze, his expression unreadable. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed twice in rapid succession.

“I, uh…” his eyes flicked to the partially open door. The hallway was empty for now but they both knew that could change any second.

Her heart slammed hard against her breastbone, breath coming up just a little short. She edged toward the door and eased it shut, clicking the lock in place. “Better?”

One hand gestured vaguely toward the computer, but his gaze stayed on her. “I… should really get my work done,” his voice was low and strained. Belying his words, the chair rolled away from the desk as he shifted in it.

She affected a pout, hands framing her waist as she closed the space between them. “Am I too much of a distraction?”

A laugh that was little more than an exhalation escaped him. “You have no idea, Miss French.”

Emboldened by that, she stepped between his knees, a hand on each shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Actually, I’ve had a lot of ideas on how to distract you, Mr. Gold.” She traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue and felt him shiver.

His hands came to her hips and she felt his fingertips dig in as she drew his earlobe into her mouth. Nosing along his neck, she savored the warm, musky scent of his skin and nipped at his pulse point. He tugged her closer and she hiked up her skirt to straddle his lap. His hands curved around to grasp her arse, bringing her heat closer to where he was already growing hard.

She hummed her satisfaction and caught his mouth with her own. He swallowed the rest of the sound as he kissed her firmly, one hand coming to the back of her head and burying itself in her hair. The other hand shaped her waist, hip, and thigh, rucking up the skirt to seek more flesh. He broke the kiss to lick and nibble his way down her neck and she tilted her head to allow him better access. His hand left her hair to palm her breast, thumb brushing over her hardened nipple, sensitive even through the thin fabrics of her shirt and bra. When she made a soft sound of encouragement, he repeated the motion, kissing his way along her jaw and back to her mouth.

Belle rocked her hips into his and Gold swore against her lips before taking her mouth again, harder this time. Their hands and mouths explored and tasted as their bodies began to move together in a primal rhythm. Her world narrowed to those shared breaths, his touch branding her body, and the rigid line of his cock pressing insistently against her center.

He snaked one hand between them, quickly finding the spot where she needed him most, her knickers already soaked through. He swore again at finding her so slick and ready, pushing the sodden strip of lace aside. He teased her entrance, slipping just the tip of a finger inside her before withdrawing and she groaned quietly.

“Please…” Belle whimpered in his ear, shifting eagerly in his lap.

A low rumbling sound that might have been laughter greeted her plea. “Please what?”

“Please touch me…”

“I am touching you.” That same finger traced the length of her slit, tapping at her hooded clit in a way that made her hips jolt.

Belle made a needy sound at the back of her throat. She’d had no idea he’d play these games but she couldn't deny the effect it was having. “Please… please fuck me with your fingers and make me come.” She felt him smile against her neck.

“Good girl,” he murmured.

And with that, he slid two fingers inside her, twisting them to hit that spot within. She bit back a cry at the sensation of finally being filled, her inner muscles clenching, already pressing her up that peak. She could still feel Gold’s hardness against one thigh and reached down to stroke him as she rode his hand. Pleasure unfurled from her core as she felt herself tip over the edge, biting the side of her palm to keep from moaning aloud.

He pet her gently as she shivered through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Just as he began to press into her again, she pulled away. He lifted both eyebrows at her in question.

“I could do that all day. Believe me. But, I think it’s definitely your turn.”

He splayed his hands. “I… well, if you insist.”

She grinned as she withdrew from his lap to sink to her knees. She made quick work of his belt and zipper, planting a kiss on his lower belly before releasing his erection. He sighed in what she could only imagine was relief as she wrapped a hand around him He was velvet and steel, so hot and hard he must have been aching. Her mouth watered.

She ran her tongue the length of his shaft, swirling it over the head. Pulling herself up higher on her knees and shooting him a final cheeky little look, she closed her lips over the head. Slowly, inch by inch, she took him in her mouth. Her tongue worked as her cheeks hollowed to intensify the suction. He made a deep sound of approval, one hand settling in her hair. She released him from her mouth, stroking with one hand as she cupped his sac with the other. Removing the stroking hand, she ran the tip of her tongue up the underside of his cock again before engulfing him once more.

She slid him deep before pulling back to breathe and letting her hand stroke the rest of the way up. His hand in her hair tightened, guiding the rhythm to show her what he liked. She felt him harden further, his thighs tensing as he stuttered out a warning.

Gold came with a barely muffled groan, the hand in her hair pulling just slightly. Belle’s pussy gave an answering pulse, already greedy for more.

“That was,” he took a breath, running one hand through now-sweaty hair, “a hell of a distraction.”

The phone rang and Belle was shaken abruptly from her reverie. In her mind, she was a wicked mess, head on Gold's knee as he lolled in a satiated stupor.

In reality, she was standing in the doorway of his office, still twisting her ring and deciding what to say next. But even that opportunity had already passed because he was picking up the ringing phone. He gave a little reluctant goodbye wave over one shoulder and she beat a hasty retreat.

Once safely enclosed in her own office, Belle took several deep breaths to calm the pulse thundering in her ears and between her legs.

Okay, so maybe next time she’d say something. Next time, she’d be just a little braver…


End file.
